Doctor Fate
Doctor Fate is an 2-star base silver Arcane class Hero. With his rare ranged basic attack chaining ability and a game-changing power cost reduction passive, he is considered the most powerful silver character and the most frequent silver component amongst otherwise gold teams. Obtaining He can be obtained from the Hero chest in the store, or by obtaining 30 of his shards. Like most silver heroes, 1 or 2 shards of him can be obtained from the Basic Chest. His shards are also available in Campaign chapter 8, battle 12. Default 2-Star (unequipped): 519 Health / 108 Damage Abilities Twist of Fate Team Ability's 1, 2, and 3 require -1 Power, -2% (upgrade level) Opposing Team Defense Glyph of Anubis 108 Nabu's Curse 162 Damage Over Time (Hazard) Strategy Doctor Fate's ranged attacks can be used 3 times in rapid succession, an attribute unique to him and Arkham Knight Batman. This means with it, he can pin down anyone without long ranged specials (or their supermove available) indefinitely with little to no chance for them to retaliate. This can be done to whittle down the health of teams that exhausted their supers. Alternatively, it can be used at the start of a match, tagging a couple times to ensure a healthy power advantage, then spam his ranged attack until you reach your super (which often allows you to get 20~30 hits with little risk of interruption as long as they don't have ranged specials). In case of desperation, you can spam his ranged attacks even if they have their super available, since they don't always use it immediately, and sometimes the AI is reluctant to use it if Doctor Fate is already at low health, allowing you to drag it out to your advantage. * Since Arcane Class heroes have a weird disadvantage of blocking late after a Rush or Aerial attack, the best option is to do the standard Light (tap) combo followed by a Rush (right swipe), another Light combo and a Down (down swipe) attack, so that the opponents stagger back after the combo, giving the player enough time to start blocking till the opponent AI finishes their attack, after which the player can repeat the combo. * However the above method comes with a minor risk that the opponent AI usually dodges the first hits in the combo, which can be negated by using the Rush attack to continue the chain, which may not be always successful. An alternate combo with almost 100% chance of success, albeit shorter, is a Rush attack, followed by a Light combo and a Down attack. To use Special moves in conjunction with the combo, simply repeat one of the two combos, but replacing the last Down attack with the player's desired special. These combos can be used for other class characters, by replacing the final Down attack with a Rush or an Aerial attack to increase damage, as the other classes don't suffer the blocking delay after a Rush or an Aerial attack. Category:Arcane class Category:Doctor Fate Category:Heroes Category:Silver